The Rukon Rebellion
by Lieutenant Firestorm
Summary: <html><head></head>A horrible event has befallen the soul society, and the Gotie 13 find themselves fighting against their own powers as well as the souls they are sworn to protect. (Feel free to leave a review)</html>
1. Taken

It was mid day and the sun was high, everything seemed peaceful as the heat beat down on the soul society. The squad two barracks were not quite today, seeing as how it was the time for everyone to train in hand to hand combat. Soi-Fon oversaw as the rest of her squad fought one another in high speed combat. Of course the 3rd seat Hikari Okami was no where to be found and when the captain noticed she became angry. "That dumbass didn't show again...I swear when I see him I'm going to beat his lazy ass" she growled under her began to search the squad barracks for her subordinate and she eventually found him in the underground hot spring which was formerly the training hall. "HIKARI!"

"Oh hey captain, what seems to be the trouble?" he said as he looked back at her from where he was sitting on one of the rocks on the side of the hot spring wearing all of his clothes.

"Don't play innocent...you didn't show up for training again" she growled at him.

"Sorry captain, i got a little preoccupied" he chuckled a bit as Soi-Fon landed a punch to the top of his head, leaving a large whelp on his skull.

"There is no need to be so rude Soi-Fon" a deep yet soothing voice said to her from the water of the hot spring. She looked to see a black cat with dark yellow eyes swimming in the water. She recognized it as Yoruichi and immediately changed her expression to one of of joy.

"L-Lady Yoruichi!" she said in shock at the sight of her mentor.

"Forgive me captain, but Lady Yoruichi arrived unexpectedly and asked me to show her to where the hot springs where since she wasn't 100% familiar with the new barracks layout" he apologized as he picked up Yoruichi out of the water and gently dried her fur off which shocked Soi-Font at how freely he was touching her. "There you are, all nice and soft" he said as he picked the cat up in his arms and proceeded to gently pet her, causing her to purr which made Soi-Fon's face go bright red. "Is something worng captain?" Hikari said confused as he continued to pet Yoruichi.

"Y-You fool! Why are you touching Lady Yoruichi so freely!? It's so indecent!" she yelled at him. He stopped and looked down at the former 2nd Division captain in his arms and held her out to Soi-Fon by putting his hands under her arms.

"Do you want to pet her captain?" he asked. Before she could respond the building shook from a large explosion nearby and the alarms were sounded in all squad barracks alerting them to prepare for battle. "Looks like we have work to do" he said as he sat down Yoruichi and stood up, popping his neck and back before he grabbed his zanpakuto from where he had leaned it. "My apologies Lady Yoruichi, but I will be leaving now" he said bowing to the cat and he and Soi-Fon flash stepped away.

"All squad members, head to the southern armory!" a voice said through several hell butterflies that flew through the Seireitei.

"We will discuss your actions later Hikari" Soi-Fon said as the two of them flash stepped through towards their destination at a rapid pace with the rest of squad two and the stealth force right behind them.

Meanwhile at the armory, a group two men in long brown hooded cloaks were rummaging though the hidden room, collecting several boxes as well as a long staff wrapped in a brown cloth which covered it entirely. "Hurry up, we don't have much time until they show up" the one holding the staff said to the one moving boxes.

"I'm moving these things as fast as i can, it would help if you actually helped me!" he yelled as he stacked them in a pile between the two of them. "Hen'i" he mumbled as he performed several hand seals causing the boxes to become enveloped in red spirit energy which caused them to vanish.

"They are here" the one holding the staff said as he and his accomplice exited the building to find it surrounded by hundreds of soul reapers as well as two captains, Soi-Fon and Ukitake as well as the lieutenants and 3rd seats of each division.

"You're surrounded, there is no where to run" Ukitake said to the two intruders.

"Looks like we are in a pickle Kageyama, what do you wanna do?" the one without the staff asked.

"Patience Rin, we wanted this to happen, remember?" Kageyama said as he removed his hood from his cloak to show he had long sleek black hair which went down to his shoulders, a young pale face and green eyes.

"So you are really going to use it huh?" Rin asked as his partner unwrapped the staff to show it was a gold color with a long curved blade on each end. he spun the staff in one hand out to the side and stopped it before pointing it at Soi-Fon with a smirk on his face.

"Hikari, take care of these clowns" she said to her 3rd seat who drew his sword.

"As you command" he said with an expressionless as he disappeared and reappeared behind Kageyama who used flash step to dodge the swing from Hikari's sword. "He's fast!" Hikari said as he looked around for him to see he was crouched below Soi-Fon with the staff drawn back in one hand and before she had a chance to react he pierced her through the chest with the blade, letting it come out her back. "Captain!" he yelled as he ran to her as the blade on staff began to glow as golden yellow reiatsu was sucked from the second division captain as he pulled the blade from her chest, leaving no visible wound on her.

"What..." Soi-Fon said as her zanpakuto was taken from her back and held by Kageyama.

"Thanks for this captain" he teased he as she collapsed on the ground and he blacked a surprise swing from and enraged Hikari with the body of the staff.

"You bastard...what did you do to her!?" he yelled as he jumped back to dodge the swing of a blade. He saw that the blade he had just dodged was Suzumebachi, now being used by the enemy.

"You saved a huge amount of time by coming here Captain Soi-Fon, having to look for you would have taken forever" he sneered as he flash stepped over to Rin using the same level of speed that Soi-Fon uses. Hikari, and Omaeda both charged at him and attemped to impale him from both sides, only to have him and his partner vanish in an instant.

"What the hell just happened?" Omaeda said confused as everyone ran to help Soi-Fon.

"Call squad 4 immediately!" Ukitake ordered several of his squad.

"Captain! Captain!" Hikari yelled as he held Soi-Fon in his arms trying to get her to wake up.


	2. Promotion

Soi-Fon lay in the bed at the 4th division barracks with Nemu gathering DNA from her as Hikari sat asleep in the corner snoring. The second squad captain eventually woke up and sat up before looking to see where she was. "How undignified" she said. "To end up here so much is a disgrace for a captain. She looked over to see her subordinate sitting on a chair in the corner asleep. "You idiot" she said as she hurled a metal tray at him, hitting him square in the face and waking him up.

"WAAH!" he yelled as he fell to the ground with his nose now bleeding. "Why you gotta be so mean to me captain?" he asked as he held his nose.

"Quit your whining" she said crossing her arms. "I got a few things i need to ask you" she said in a more serious tone which caused him to stand up.

"I'm assuming you've noticed by now..." Hikari said to his captain.

"So all my reiatsu is gone huh?" she said only to get a nod as a response. "And Suzumebachi as well?"

"Yes, it was taken by the enemy" he responded hanging his head. "I failed you captain, I was unable to stop him from escaping, he was faster than I was" he said as he bowed to her.

"Raise your head you idiot" she said.

"Also I was told to have you report to the captain's council once you woke up" he said as he stood up. She sighed and stood from her bed as she put on a green kimono over the white undershirt of her shihakusho. She stood to her feet and only took two steps before she fell over, only to be caught by Hikari who picked her up bridal style in his arms.

"W-What the hell do you think you are doing?" she protested as she became flustered at the fact that he was holding her.

"Well you cant walk and you are too short for me to carry you with one arm over my shoulder so this was the only option available" he said trying not to laugh at how childish she was acting. "If it helps you can just pretend I'm lady Yoruichi" he teased her.

"Who told you about that!?" she yelled at him only getting laughter in response as he carried her towards the captain's council chambers which was a considerable distance away.

Meanwhile in the captain's meeting, all were present with the exception of Soi-Fon. The head captain tapped his cane on the ground to get everyone's attention. "I hereby call this captain's meeting to order." he began to speak. "We are in a deep crisis right now, a weapon of unknown potential was stolen from the armory by two unknown individuals. Captain Kurotsuchi will you please explain to us what exactly was stolen from us?" he said as the 12th division captain stepped forward.

"The said mentioned item stolen was a staff designated Mu (Mu meaning Nothingness). It is a prototype the department of research and development was working on in order to strip the high level reiatsu from rouge soul reapers. I began to project after Aizen defected over a year ago and I was planning to use it to strip him of his powers. Sadly it wasn't ready when we needed it so I stored it away in a hidden room in the armory, along with several other components for the device." he explained.

"That is quite an amazing device" Ukitake added.

"Indeed, but that isn't the most important part about it" he said raising his index finger. "The extra components stolen were part for a device that would allow the transfer of that reiatsu into another soul giving them the exact abilities of the one who it was stolen from as well as the ability to use their zanpakuto if it is stolen as well" he said which caused the captains to murmur among themselves which was quickly stopped by the head captain who slammed t his can on the ground to silence them.

"This sounds dangerous, is your team working on finding the device?" the head captain asked.

"They are looking into it as we speak, but I heard that Captain Soi-Fon had her zanpakuto taken, is this true?" he asked as the door to the captain chamber opened and Hikari was holding Soi-Fon on his pack now with her arms draped over his chest.

"You can just ask her yourself Captain Kurotsuchi" Hikari said as everyone was frozen with a look of disbelief on their faces at how she was being carried.

"3rd Seat Okami, what is the meaning of this?" Yamamoto asked.

"Well you see sir, the captain is too weak to walk so I originally carried her in my arms but she wasn't too happy with that so the only options remained would be me dragging her here and carrying her like this, naturally I went with my best judgement and carried her like this" she said nervously.

"You gotta admit, he did bring her here like we asked him to" Shinji said as he picked his ear.

"I apologize for appearing before you in such a sorry state captain commander" Soi-Fon said hanging her head.

"Now that we got all of that out of the way, was your zanpakuto taken?" Kurotsuchi asked slightly annoyed getting a nod in response. "I see...so this has become quite a complicated issue now that they have a captain's zanpakuto" he said as he rubbed his chin.

"I am hereby placing the Seireitei on high alert, all personnel are to be on the lookout for these criminals and capture them on sight. Dismissed!" he said as he tapped his cane on the ground dismissing the captains as Soi-Fon spoke up.

"I would like to request someone be promoted to the captain of the 2nd division in the event that my powers do not return to me" she said caused the captains to stop in their tracks and turn to hear her speak.

"I see...and who would you recommend to replace you?" the head captain asked.

"I recommend 3rd seat Hikari Okami to become the new captain of squad 2, he is the only one in my division i could trust since my lieutenant is incompetent and has not achieved bankai" she said with her eyes closed and a slight smirk on her face.

"H-Hold on a second captain! Don't be too hasty here, you might still be a bit loopy from just waking up" Hikari said a bit scared that he would have too do allot more work.

"Very well, it is decided, in light of the circumstances I am hereby making Hikari Okami the new captain of squad 2, since several captains, including myself have witnessed you perform bankai, we can skip the evaluation test. You are dismissed." he ordered as he and the other captains left.

"Captain why did you do that to me?" Hikari said with a look of fear and disbelief on his face.

"Because i know you would hate it, also because you made me look like a fool" she said punching him on the head.

"You're so mean sometimes Captain..." he groaned.


	3. A Return Home

"Let me try to get this straight..." Hikari said scratching his head as he sat in the captain's office of the squad 2 barracks, now wearing his captain's robe which is sleeveless like Soi-Fon's was. "If I'm the captain now...then why are you in my office?" he asked Soi-Fon who was sitting behind the desk doing the paperwork.

"Because I know that if I left you alone to do all this paperwork it would never get done" she said not even looking at him as she worked.

"You are basically calling me incompetent..." he said feeling a bit hurt as he sat down on the couch he had brought into the office earlier that day.

"In a sense, yes I am, I don't want you do behave like Omaeda and shirk your work and make the rest of the squad look bad" she said explained.

"This job is too much pressure...I'm not sure I'm cut out for it" he sighed as he laid down across the couch. He napped for awhile until a messenger brought in a letter for him, waking him up. "Damn... and I was hoping to get some sleep" he groaned as he sat up and read the letter as the messenger left as quickly as he arrived. "Captain Hikari Okami and Lieutenant Marechiyo Omaeda are to report to the 65 Rukon district yada yada yada...settle the riots?" he said as he read the message aloud with a tone of confusion.

"Riots in the Rukon? Sounds like you actually have to do some actual work now" Soi-Fon teased.

"Damn it...I hate going to the Rukon...and why does it have to be district 56?" he complained as he stood up. "I guess I have no choice in the matter" he grumbled. "OMAEDA!" he yelled loudly, released some of his spiritual pressure in the process causing his lieutenant to run through the door of the office and stand at attention.

"Yes captain!" he said nervous and slightly sweating at the sudden burst of spiritual pressure released by Hikari.

"Get your things, we are going to the Rukon to stop some riots" he ordered as he began to leave the office.

"J-just the two of us? Won't we need backup?" Omaeda questioned as his new captain passed him.

"No, we are all that is necessary" Hikari replied as he grabbed his zanpakuto from the wall. "I'll be back in a bit captain" he said as he waved to Soi-Fon as he and Omaeda left in a hurry.

"Idiot, I'm not your captain anymore" she grumbled.

It took almost an hour for the two to get to district 56 since they had to maintain a low profile the whole time. As soon as they arrived they found the whole district in chaos as people were burning and looting everything in sight. "This looks worse than i thought it would...come on, I gotta check on something before we get to work" he said as he ran in one direction with Omaeda trying to keep up. Soon the two arrived at a larger than average house in the center of the district which had two large guard posted out front. They had managed to hold off looters, seeing as how there were unconscious bodies all over the ground and minor damage to the walls of the house.

"Um, what are we doing here?" Omaeda asked as Hikari approached the house, stepping over the unconscious bodies of the looters. the two guard stood at the ready but eased up when Hikari said something too them. Omaeda saw that it was safe to approach and he stayed close behind Hikari as the two of them went inside.

"My my, to be visited by a captain of the 13 Court Guard Squads, it is truly an honor" an older woman with bright blonde hair said as she sat on a cushion on the far end of the room drinking tea. She was very petite and had several wrinkled on her face. She wore a fancy Kimono which looked like something from a noble house. "What brings you two all the way to my home?" she asked smiling at Hikari.

"Hello mother, I'm sorry i haven't been by to visit in awhile" Hikari said as he sat down on the cushion across from her.

'This old lady is Captain Okami's mother?' Omaeda thought to himself as he sat on a cushion out of the way of the mother and son.

"I don't blame you for not visiting, I know how much you hate the Rukon Districts" she said as she sipped her tea.

"I just wanted to stop by to make sure you were alright, also you wouldn't happen to know what all of this chaos is about?" he asked.

"I have heard that there is a group of men preaching of revolution and that all souls shall be made equal. Complete and total nonsense" she sighed.

"Captain, are you sure we shouldn't call for backup now?" Omaeda asked a bit concerned by the screams and explosions outside.

"We need to recon first, trying to hide a large group of people would be far more difficult than just the two of us" Hikari replied as his mother held something out to him wrapped in bandages. He unwrapped it to see a golden metal bracer with a crest on the center which consisted of two wolves forming the Yin and Yang in a calligraphy stile etching into the metal. It looked extremely valuable and had high level of detail in the crest etching with the vine like patterns carved around it. His eyes went wide when he saw what it was. "M-Mother I can't possibly accept this! This is the family bracer, only the head of the house should have this!" he said handing it back to her only to have her shake her head at him.

"I am an old woman Hikari...you are still young and have so much potential, you should bear that bracer, make the Okami Family proud my son" she smiled at him.

"Wait, Captain does she mean the former noble Okami Family?" Omaeda said a bit surprised.

"Indeed I do young man" she said to him. "I am Namina Okami, my husband was Shinzei Okami the 7th head of the Okami Family" she explained to him.

'All this time I would mock and make fun of Hikari for being lower class but he is actually a noble all this time!?' Omaeda yelled in his head. He looked nervously at his Captain who fastened the bracer to his left forearm. it went from his elbow to his wrist and had an extra metal piece on it that attached to the back of his hand by a strong fabric ring (similar to Byakuya's Tekko). It covered the under side of his forearm with two leather straps and a light gray fabric under the leather straps which looked very luxurious itself.

"It's a bit flashy...but I can make it work" he said standing up which prompted Omaeda to stand as well. "I must be leaving now mother, I will bring an end to these riots soon, so they will not trouble you anymore" he said bowing to her as he turned and left with Omaeda behind him.


End file.
